Despertando de un Sueño
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Como un sueño habían sido todos aquellos días. Aioros lo sabía y Saga también. Era hora de dejar de mentir. Era hora de seguir viviendo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Aioros! - No yaoi -


Y era que sencillamente no podía cerrar sus parpados, dejarse llevar por el cansancio de aquel día agotador y caer en un ensueño aquella noche estrellada. Sencillamente no podía y es que él sabía que a veces las cosas que aparentan ser las más sencillas también podían ser a la vez las más difíciles de realizar.

A veces…

Se revolvía nervioso entre su cama, cambiando de posición a cada instante. Tanto tiempo estuvo así que termino por levantarse de su cama y mirar por la ventana el mundo en su exterior, aquel Gran Sagrado Santuario de Athena. Apoyando una mano en la fría pared, Saga acercó su rostro al mundo exterior y cerró sus ojos para dejar que el viento le acariciase sus cabellos a su libertad.

Él sabía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y, aunque esta situación sonara fácil, a decir verdad le venía carcomiendo por dentro desde hace mucho y más que nada él sabía que no hallaba las fuerzas necesarias para poder llevarla a cabo.

¡Él era fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que le encomendasen!

Sin embargo, tratándose sobre asuntos del corazón, Saga podía ser el menos indicado. Simplemente porque su corazón se había resquebrajado poco a poco durante muchos años y él ya no deseaba hacerlo sufrir más.

Al pensar en esto él sonrió con ironía. Sabía que lo hacía sufrir aún más al no hacer nada. Pero él hacer algo implicaba un gran esfuerzo para él. Implicaba sentimientos que llevaban enterrados y escondidos bajo un rostro superficial por bastante tiempo. Tanto que había aprendido a vivir con aquel dolor que todas aquellas emociones le provocaban. Aquella aflicción que jamás le abandonó.

Abrió sus esmeraldas. Artemisa brillaba como siempre, pero no se quedaría ahí por toda la eternidad. Pronto Apolo vendría a tomar su lugar. Un nuevo día, y ese nuevo día venía marcado por una fecha en especial. Un treinta de noviembre.

Y Saga ya podía imaginarse miles de situaciones venideras. Una gran fiesta seguramente, muchos regalos superados por las sonrisas de sus presentes. Palabras de alegría, e inclusive también lágrimas cargadas con el mismo sentimiento. El ya lo venía venir posiblemente de todos aquellos a los que quería como a su familia.

Seguramente Shion abrazaría a Aioros con un abrazo paternal, de esos que Saga no recibía hace mucho. Posiblemente Dohko haría lo mismo. Milo y Camus darían sus regalos y el galo le haría una cordial invitación a leer a su estancia y el Arquero se quedaría horas y horas conversando con Acuario, mientras que con Milo saldrían a divertirse junto con Aioria, este mismo abrazaría a Aioros hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Lo abrazaría… como si nunca lo volviese a abrazar. Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán, Afrodita… ¡Seguramente todos harían así!

Pero él no…

Porque sencillamente no podía verlo a esos ojos cargados de un brillo especial, no podría verse reflejado a través de ellos sin evitar sentir el deseo de dejar resbalar las lágrimas, de romperse a toda la desdicha que lo ha venido acarreando desde hace mucho, de pensar en todos y cada uno de los errores que cometió y torturarse una vez más y dejarse caer al dolor. Ya sus ojos se habían cansado. Ya su corazón estaba demasiado roto.

Lo que más le dolía era el simple hecho de pensar, de hacerse a la idea de cuánto fue el dolor de Aioros. De ponerse en su lugar. Sabía que posiblemente el noble corazón del Arquero le impulsaría a decirle que lo acontecido fue algo que no era culpa suya ni de nadie, algo perdido ya en el olvido. Pero Saga no era así, y él no podía olvidar… y sabía que Aioros tampoco, por más que lo intentara, posiblemente serían esas palabras solo pronunciadas tal vez por simple lastima. A veces Saga se preguntaba si era necesario pedir disculpas… por que a fin de cuentas ¿Sería el resultado lo que esperaba? Sí Aioros dijera que sí, que lo perdonaba por todo… ¿Serían sus palabras sinceras? Porque él comprendía que por más noble que fuese el corazón de Sagitario, algo así no podía ser borrado, no podía ser arrancada aquella página y comenzar desde blanco una vez más.

Suspiró. Un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sus delgados labios susurraron su nombre. Ya no podía soportar más minutos así.

**X – X –X – X – X **

No era que Aioros no podía dormir. Simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Caminaba por toda la habitación, dando vueltas en círculos, buscando algo con que poder entretenerse. Algo que lo hiciese olvidar que pronto el reloj marcaría las doce de la noche y un nuevo día sería pronunciado.

Habían trascurrido ya algunos meses desde que todos aquellos fueron revividos por el amor de su diosa a la cual amaban como tal. Sin embargo Aioros… él, agradecía infinitamente la bondad demostrada por Athena, por sus hermanos. Lloró el día en que se reencontró con Aioria, lloró el día en que Shura le susurró con voz entrecortada un _perdóname _con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Porque él mismo no pudo evitar llorar de alegría al verlo y sentir su arrepentimiento… sin embargo sabía que no tenía nada porque perdonar. Él había cumplido con su trabajo y eso era algo que cualquiera de sus hermanos — Y eso él no lo dudaba —, harían si hubieran estado en su lugar.

A veces Aioros se sentía sofocado. A veces Aioros creía que se le daba la importancia que no merecía. Pero comprendía que el mundo era diferente, tanto, como el que su hermano no era el mismo a como lo recordaba.

Pero Aioros estaba consciente de una cosa: Él tan solo era un humano. Un humano que comete errores como cualquiera y un humano que también ama y a la vez puede sentir miedo y tristeza. Él no era perfecto, él no era digno de aquellas palabras de admiración que sus hermanos, que su familia, que incluso su diosa misma pronunciaban ante él. Porque no le gustaban aquellos halagos. Como sí las batallas libradas por los demás santos no tuviesen la misma importancia…

Aioros estaba por cumplir veintiocho años… y aparentaba tener quince.

Aioros ya estaba cansado, esa era la realidad. No era que el Arquero no quería vivir una vida normal, ni tampoco el que guardara resentimientos en su corazón y mucho menos era el sentirse como un extraño entre su familia, porque a veces se sentía así; ya que sabía que muchas cosas se había perdido. No obstante no era todo eso lo que le infundía tristeza.

Ya se había acostumbrado a descansar en aquella oscura soledad de silencio, de aquel sueño eterno de la muerte. Él, Aioros, estaba cansado. Por más extraño que sonara, se había cansado de vivir.

Sin embargo no le quedaba más que dibujar una sonrisa superficial en su rostro, aparentar que nada sucedía, que era extraordinariamente feliz por la nueva vida que se le presentaba. Porque a fin de cuentas estaba siendo egoísta con todos. Con Aioria, con Shion, con Shura… con todos los que sentían demasiado afecto y cariño por él y a decir verdad se trataba de prácticamente toda la Orden. Y claro que aquellos sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Sentía que aquel cansancio solo era un capricho suyo. Pues todos en su mayoría habían pasado por aquella quien muerte tiene por nombre. Sus hermanos dorados, o de plata. Los de bronce estuvieron muchas veces cerca de ella. Pero Aioros estuvo tanto tiempo así, que lo único que quería era al fin descansar.

Sentía que se había perdido muchas cosas y se lamentaba de todo lo que no vivió ¿Qué caso tenía vivir de nuevo cuando él ya se había cansado? Ya no quería una nueva oportunidad por algo sencillo: Su vida ya la había vivido el tiempo que duro. No importando si fue mucho o poco lo que hizo lo que vivió, ese fue su destino, nada más.

No podía pensar lo mismo sobre sus hermanos, ya que ellos no se ausentaron tanto tiempo como él. Y seguramente ellos aún tenían a quien anhelar y con quien soñar… pero Aioros no.

Era verdad que amaba a todos demasiado que con simples palabras no podría demostrarlo, como a su hermano Aioria, pero Aioria tenía su propia vida, con sus propias metas, porque él ya no era de aquel pequeño que gustaba de jugar y escuchar cuentos todas las noches por parte de Aioros. Y a lo mismo de los demás. Los santos a los cuales los vio como niños una última vez, los volvió a ver como hombres rectos y buenos. Con propios sueños e ilusiones de personas que han crecido y madurado. Lograron cumplir todas sus expectativas. Aioros sabía mejor que nadie eso, lo cual lo alegraba. Pero él no vivía aquella misma situación, pues era un joven que prácticamente cumpliría veintiocho años y su cuerpo aparentaba ser uno de quince. Y en ese sentido, nadie podría comprenderle.

Puede que Shion, que se ausento el mismo tiempo que él, comprendiera lo cansado que debía estar ¡Pues Shion vivió más de doscientos años! Pero Aioros notaba que el santo pope se veía más feliz que nunca, no se veía agotado, e inclusive con un cuerpo rejuvenecido parecía ser más tranquilo y con esa calma y serenidad de siempre, no quitándole las evidentes ganas de vivir su vida al máximo a lo mismo que Dohko. Tal parece que aquella metamorfosis les cayó muy bien.

Sin embargo, ellos habían vivido y experimentado más, mucho más de lo que Aioros había vivido y con esto, su percepción de la vida era distinta. Pues él solo vio el mundo transcurrir durante catorce años. Puede que para Shion, trece años fuese muy poco, pero para Aioros no. Esa era la diferencia.

Aioros sabía, que existieron santos que vivieron muchos años, que guiaron los pasos de las generaciones futuras, que apreciaron cada segundo de su vida como si fuese el último; los santos de Aries y Libra era prueba clara de ello y sobre todo también de una inquebrantable amistad. Pero eso era lo que Aioros no tenía: Amistad.

No haciendo referencia a que no podía volver a integrarse con sus hermanos, ni tampoco que no existiera confianza entre ellos mismos. Porque era todo lo contrario, todos lo querían y apreciaban. Pero Aioros no vivió junto a ellos momentos cruciales en sus vidas, y los cuales fueron entrelazándolos en una bella amistad que se fue construyendo con la experiencia. Esa que todos compartían y que a su vez también estaban dispuestos a compartir con el Arquero. Pero a fin de cuentas no sería lo mismo.

Se sentó un su cama, cansado de dar demasiadas vueltas por su habitación. Miró al suelo, como si este fuese de pronto a resolver todo. Sus ojos se tornaron a una mirada nostálgica. Sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas se asomaron de sus bellos orbes.

Pronto sintió un cosmos familiar en la entrada de su templo, lo cual lo descolocó por completo ya que a esas horas ya todos deberían estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y salió a recibir a su visita.

Había sentido su cosmos, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a él, un extraño sentimiento le inundó el corazón. De pronto la incertidumbre sobre su nueva visita comenzó a surcar sus pensamientos.

En la entrada de la estancia se hallaba Saga, con la mirada baja. Y Aioros se había quedado inmóvil al verlo de frente. El estar cerca de él lo hacía estremecerse.

— Saga… — Fue la palabra que pudo articular, pues tanta era su impresión.

— Aioros, yo… — El santo de Géminis no sabía ni que decir. — Vine a…

El santo de Sagitario lo miraba, siempre con esos orbes cargados de inocencia. Le sonrió con alegría y calma al notar que no hallaba las palabras para continuar.

— Sí deseas pasar por este templo no hay problema, puedes hacerlo…

— No es eso. — Saga al fin se dignó a levantar la vista y tan pronto observó el rostro de Aioros, sintió deseos de llorar. — Porque, ahora que estás aquí me parece más apetecible permanecer más tiempo en este templo.

Ante esta afirmación el Arquero sonrió. Y esta misma sonrisa le infundió más calma y tranquilidad a Saga.

— ¿Quieres pasar a sentarte? — Cuestionó Aioros con deseos de avivar la plática.

— Bueno, si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente, ya es algo tarde…

— No claro que no. Vamos. — Ambos santos se adentraron hasta la sala del Templo. Cada quién tomó su lugar, minutos en los cuales hubo un silencio completo. Nadie sabía que decir, y a lo mismo no fue pronunciada palabra alguna durante todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Gustas algo de cenar? —Interrogó Sagitario después de unos minutos.

— No, así estoy bien. — Saga sabía que esto no se estaba dando como él lo esperaba. Ya no sabía ni cómo articular las palabras.

Así se mantuvieron por más tiempo, escuchando únicamente las voces de sus propios pensamientos. Cada quien reprochándose por dentro por no ser capaces de articular palabra alguna, repudiándose a sí mismos mientras que por fuera, mientras cruzaban miradas, solo atinaban a sonreír.

— Supongo que ahora debería felicitarte. Cumples veintiocho años. — Dijo Saga tras una gran bocanada de aire.

— Gracias. — Aioros miró melancólicamente el suelo, de nuevo aquel sentimiento de tristeza lo inundó.

A su vez Saga lo notó, pues en la voz de Aioros en aquella respuesta corta y seca dio a entender todo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Yo… bueno… — Aioros entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a mirar hacia lugares distintos, tratando de no toparse con los ojos de Saga.

A decir verdad no sabía si confesarle su sentir a Saga, pero a fin de cuentas él sabía que era hora de sincerarse con alguien. Y también sabía que el santo de Géminis estaba en aquel recinto por las mismas razones. Se preguntó si perdía algo con contarle todo el torbellino de sentimientos que se había desarrollado dentro de sí, y terminó por concretar que no sería mala idea. Después de todo, era con Saga con quien había construido una hermosa amistad en años pasados, y ahora era el único con quien no podía si quiera haber entablado una conversación que fuera más allá que simples palabras.

— En realidad no sé como sentirme por esto… — Terminó por decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Se notaba en su voz que Saga había tomado sumo interés en esas cuantas palabras.

— Sencillamente no sé como sentirme. ¿Como un adulto que está por cumplir veintiocho años, o un joven que está por cumplir quince? Y estoy cansado de preguntármelo. Estuve ausente durante tantos años… que ya me había acostumbrado.

— ¿No deseabas volver a la vida?

— A decir verdad… en realidad… no, yo… no sé, — Suspiró. — No sé ni lo que quiero. Es como si hubieras dormido un instante ¿Sabes? Como un sueño, y cuando despiertas y miras a todos los que amas, ahí a tu alrededor te sientes feliz… pero te das cuenta que ellos son tan diferentes a ti, pero permanecen alegres y te sonríen y tú al principio lo aceptas, pero con el paso del tiempo te vuelves a los tiempos pasados y te das cuenta que deseas volver al sueño, porque ahí eras más feliz que en esta nueva realidad… esta realidad que también parece irreal porque todo lo que conocías a cambiado, puedes creer que has despertado a un nuevo sueño y eso te hace desear regresar al otro. Te hace desear seguir durmiendo. Por que cuando dormías permanecías más tranquilo.

— Deseas seguir durmiendo, y jamás despertar de aquel sueño…

— Exacto.

— Aioros yo… creo que te comprendo. — Sonrió.

— Sinceramente, lo dudo. — El arquero miró al gemelo a los ojos. Y en la mirada del castaño, se notaba que deseaban nuevas lágrimas desfilar y brillar por sobre sus mejillas.

Saga le sonrió. Comprendía todo, o eso esperaba. También por sus ojos comenzaron a asomarse algunas lágrimas. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a lado de Aioros.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que Shion dijo que tú serías el nuevo patriarca?

— Saga… — Aioros abrió sus ojos de par en par, al escuchar a Saga rememorar aquellos momentos, que seguramente fueron dolorosos para él.

— Quiero que lo recuerdes Aioros. Quiero que recuerdes la alegría que sentiste al saberte su elegido. Quiero que recuerdes como te sentías.

— Sentía que un nuevo peso recaía en mis hombros. — Le sonrió Aioros tratando de evitar su mirada.

— Pero Shion confiaba en ti. Y… él me había dicho, que tú necesitarías mucho de mí para guiar al Santuario. Y te fallé Aioros…

— No. — Cortó de inmediato Sagitario virando de inmediato sus iris esmeraldas hacía los orbes de Saga. — Tú no me fallaste Saga, fui yo él que te falló. Fui yo porque estaba tan sumido en este nuevo encargo que se me había encomendado que me olvidé de ti, y no estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste, no te ayudé en lo absoluto y te dejé solo en el calvario que te hacía decaer cada vez más. Sí yo hubiera estado ahí contigo…

— Sí por lo menos yo te lo hubiera dicho Aioros. — Un primer sollozo, la voz de Saga comenzó a quebrarse. — Pero era mi idea sobre ser perfecto, ser el mejor… Aioros, cuando recibiste este encargo yo solo me quede a envidiarte en vez de sentirme alegre por ti. Mi decepción fue tal que hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente y entre ellas está el haberte lastimado… sabes que es mi culpa él que tú ahora te sientas triste.

— Pero Saga… — Aioros parpadeo, su voz se entrecortó. Y hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en cómo tomaría todo Saga, ni si quiera había pensado en un culpable sobre su tristeza. — No es verdad, tú no tienes la culpa…

— Pero soy una de las razones.

— No, aquí el único culpable soy yo. Saga, comprende, tú no has sido alguien para mal en mi corazón. A mí no me importa en lo absoluto todo lo que sucedió, todas las cosas que ocurrieron, porque a fin de cuentas no fue tu culpa, era algo que sencillamente no lograste controlar y nadie puede reprocharte este hecho.

— Aioros, quiero que comprendas… yo al igual que tú estoy triste y estoy tan cansado de vivir… — Ante estas palabras Aioros abrió sus ojos por completo, que de las lágrimas se habían tornado rojizos. Saga no logró controlarlo más, y otro sollozo comenzó a profanar sus labios. Seguido de otro, hasta convertirse en pequeños lamentos, los cuales el Arquero también comenzó a experimentar. — Estuve tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo de no saber quién era… que me perdí de muchas cosas… era como si no hubiese vivido nada. Porque la ambición de obtener todo era lo único que importaba ya… solo eso…

— Ese no eras tú…

— Fuese yo o no, de igual forma me sentía un extraño. Aquel día en que Athena ¡La Athena que tú salvaste! Llegó a parar con todo el dolor sufrido por mi causa; aquel día en que observé los rostros llenos de decepción de los caballeros dorados solo sentí impotencia ante todo lo que había sucedido… y en un instante recordé todas las noches que no pude dormir con tranquilidad por el miedo de que descubriesen quien era yo, y más esas últimas doce horas… me volví tanto al miedo que me olvidé… me olvidé inclusive de mi mismo.

Al ver las mejillas rosadas de Saga, Aioros comprendió todo a la perfección. Cuando aquel ente se había apoderado del cuerpo de Saga él tan solo era un joven, casi un niño aún, y que a su vez no había vivido grandes cosas. Un niño que deseaba ver el mundo y sentirlo, salvaguardarlo y protegerlo, al igual que Aioros. Comprendió porque Saga le había dicho que entendía su dolor. Porque la aflicción por la que vivía Saga era la misma. ¡Por que él había sufrido un horrible calvario, tan grande que tuvo que terminar con él en aquel suicidio a lo que lo había llevado la desesperación!

En ambos santos aún habitaba aquella inocencia con la cual sus vidas habían terminado. El tiempo que Aioros no estuvo presente en el Santuario, Saga tampoco lo vivió, sino aquel quien se había atrevido a apoderarse de su inocencia.

Saga no sabía que decir, y Aioros tampoco. De nuevo el silencio reinó por varios instantes. Silencio que fue profanado por algunos sollozos, sonrisas sinceras de vez en cuando.

— Aioros… _perdóname por todo… _— Pronunció al fin Saga. Ante esto Aioros apretó los ojos, nuevas lágrimas, su corazón latió con mayor intensidad y sin soportarlo un minuto más, abrazó a Saga con todas sus fuerzas.

Saga comprendió con ese gesto la respuesta del arquero. También correspondió al abrazo, y ambos calmaron ahí sus lágrimas, ambos calmaron ahí su dolor y se refugiaron en la propia calidez de sus cosmos, las propias alegrías de sus corazones.

— Quiero regresar a esos años ¿Sabes? — Aioros le dijo después de haberlo abrazado. — Quiero que tú y yo seamos los amigos que éramos… ¡que vivamos todo lo que no vivimos, juntos! ¿Qué dices? — Aioros lo miraba con inocencia. Hablaba como si fuera de nuevo aquel pequeño que era cuando conoció a Saga. Como si su amistad todavía estuviese intacta y muchas experiencias por vivir le faltaban para el futuro.

Saga le sonrió. Asintiendo con la cabeza lo volvió a abrazar.

— Sí… — Dejando su rostro sereno hace mucho, se dio al fin al llanto. Aioros igual. A fin de cuentas solo eran dos jóvenes que habían despertado del sueño. Dos jóvenes que habían regresado juntos a la realidad. Dos amigos que estaban dispuestos a vivir esta nueva realidad por ellos mismos y por todos aquellos a quienes amaban. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos. Ya no habrían más lágrimas escondidas. Ya bastaba de fingir. — _Feliz cumpleaños Aioros… _

_**Fin.**_

**Nda: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Aioros! **

**Me quedó raro, pero no imaginé mucho, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente. Sin embargo lo re-editaré. ¡Espero les haya gustado! **


End file.
